Learn To Fly
by Brazinha
Summary: angstshonen aisongfic.121


**Learn to Fly (Aprendendo a voar)**

**_Run and tell all of the angels  
This could take all night  
Think I need a devil to help me get things right_**

Eu poderia jurar, que nossa amizade era totalmente verdadeira. Mas percebi que estava cercado de mentiras... Eu sei que minha mascara de americano feliz sempre fora uma fachada e que o fato de Heero ser apenas um amigo para mim, também, alem de ser uma grande mentira, como todas as que me rodeiam, era outra fachada de minha parte.  
Eu pensava que fossemos amigos... Até esse trágico dia. Eu posso fechar meus olhos agora, e rever toda a cena, como se isso fosse um vinil antigo arranhado.  
  
Poderia ver agora, Heero dizendo aquelas mesmas palavras para Relena.  
Dizendo que não se importava comigo... Que só estava perto de mim por obrigação...  
Que se quer eu ao menos era seu amigo.  
  
E eu estava a ponto de explodir... Explodir numa agonia deliciosamente silenciosa... Podendo usar meus próprios demônios para acabar com essa tristeza...  
Nesse exato momento, sentia-me no direito de acabar com esse hagar...Assim como todas as lembranças que tinha de Heero. Como o deus da morte que eu sou. Como shinigami...  
  
**_Hook me up a new revolution  
Cause this one is a lie  
We sat around laughing and watched the last one die_**  
  
Eu não entendo o por que do Duo andar tão calado ultimamente.  
Eu até duvido que ele tenha escutado minha conversa com Relena, mas eu tinha que despista-la.  
Fico-me imaginando o que ela faria se soubesse que eu amo o americano baka. Provavelmente ia chantagear ambos.  
  
Eu me sinto culpado por essa certa tristeza que ele vem mostrando nos últimos dias.  
Não é visível, mas... Se eu me concentrar em focalizar os olhos eu posso ver tão claro como dia... O sofrimento dele.  
  
Às vezes me fascina, o quanto ele consegue esconder seus sentimentos, bem melhor do que eu mesmo, o soldado perfeito, pode vir a fazer.  
  
Duo é uma pessoa extraordinária em vários sentidos... E eu quero estar perto dele...  
Eu preciso dizer o quanto o amo.  
Gritar para ele, dizendo que tudo o que disse para Relena é mentira. Que eu o amo com todas as forças. Que alem de ama-lo, ele é o meu melhor amigo. Que eu não poderia viver sem ele...  
  
**_(Chorus)  
I'm looking to the sky to save me  
Looking for a sign of life  
Looking for something to help me burn out bright_**  
  
É o terceiro dia… O terceiro dia depois de que eu soube da verdade.  
Que para mim não há esperança, mesmo eu amando Heero desse jeito.  
De que vale esse amor? Por que eu amo alguém que é impossível pra mim? Por que todos que eu amo desaparecem de um ou de outro jeito?  
  
É um pecado eu ser feliz?  
Eu não posso ser feliz?  
O que é um piloto gundam, alem de um assassino, que não pode amar? Ou ser amado?  
  
Esse céu, escuro e negro, apenas me faz ver como é minha vida.  
Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda olho pra ele, como se erguesse as mãos, para pegar a esperança, ou então algo que possa me ajudar a continuar com essa vida.  
  
**_I'm looking for complication  
Looking cause I'm tired of lying  
Make my way back home when I learn to fly High_**  
  
Ele está há muito tempo lá fora...  
A chuva começou a piorar.  
Baka... O que ele está esperando nessa chuva?  
Por que ele tem aquele olhar vazio...?  
Por que eu me sinto culpado?  
Tudo o que eu queria era viver com Duo... Poder contar o que eu sinto... Mas eu já estou cansado...De tentar e não conseguir...De inventar uma desculpa qualquer por ter me aproximado dele...  
Eu não sei no que ele está pensando nesse momento... Mas eu não posso deixar ele daquele jeito.  
  
Não pensei muito, me levantei da cadeira de onde estava e sai na chuva até onde ele estava.  
  
"Baka... Se você não sair dessa chuva, vai pegar uma gripe...Se já não pegou" - Olhei pra ele com uma certa preocupação no olhar.  
Pela primeira vez, Duo parecia venerável, como uma criancinha que perdera algo importante. E eu queria muito saber se poderia ajudar, a perder essa tristeza e esse olhar vago ao infinito.  
Está incomodando. Está fazendo meu coração se comprimir-se de modo que eu nunca senti antes.  
  
**_I think I'm done nursing the patience  
I can wait one night  
I'd give it all away if you give me one last try_**  
  
Eu levantei minha cabeça, olhando heero me encarando.  
Não agüento mais guardar isso pra mim... Eu sinto que a qualquer momento vou explodir. Minha cabeça está a mil.  
Será que devo contar-lhe o que se passa comigo, agora?  
  
"Por que se importaria com isso? Não era você que não me considerava ao menos um amigo? Afinal de contas... Por que você está aqui, Heero Yuy?"  
  
Eu sei que minha voz saiu tremida e embargada. Já fazia um pouco de tempo, que eu havia começado a chorar, e as minhas lágrimas agora se misturavam as gotas de chuva que caiam sobre mim, encharcando meu corpo frio.  
  
"Por que você faz isso comigo? Por que você fica feliz em me ver sofrer?"  
  
**_We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life  
Run and tell the angels that everything is alright.  
_**  
Não acreditei nas palavras de Duo. Primeiro eu apenas o encarei, calado.  
Então comecei a entender o por que do americano estar daquele jeito.  
Comecei a rir como um louco, ignorando da cara de indignação dele.  
Era tão engraçado. E irônico também.  
Se Duo se preocupava tanto com aquilo... Só poderia significar uma coisa...  
Duo o amava!  
"Duo... Eu não sei no que você estava pensando antes... Mas eu te amo... Aquilo foi para despistar a Relena..." Um sorriso se formou em meus lábios. Sim... Agora eu poderia dizer que sou feliz.  
E eu pretendia cultivar aquela felicidade ao lado do meu americano baka.  
  
"Por isso...Se eu te amo...E se você me ama...Por que não podemos ser felizes juntos? Eu acredito...Que termos um ao outro...Fará uma enorme diferença em nossas vidas..."  
  
**_Fly, along with me, I can't quite make it alone  
Try and make this life my own  
Fly along with me I cant quite make it alone  
Try to make this life my own_**  
  
Eu senti uma imensa felicidade quando Heero disse aquilo pra mim.  
Levantei-me, correndo até ele e lhe abracei com força.  
Dessa vez não deixaria ele escapar.  
Não deixaria minha felicidade escapar.  
Agora viveríamos juntos para sempre.  
Recordo-me então, naquele momento, das palavras da irmã Helen, e percebi que tudo aquilo era verdade.  
Não importa o quanto achamos que a vida só nos trás tristeza. Não importa quanto tempo ira demorar, a felicidade um dia chegará.  
Só basta a nós não deixa-la escapar de nossas mãos e cuidar para que ela perdure para sempre.  
  
**_Make my way back home when I learn to fly, High  
Make my way back home when I learn to fly  
Make my way back home when I learn to, learn to, learn to..._**  
  
Heero pegou Duo no colo, o levando até a casa onde dividia com seus amigos.  
A cada passo que os dois davam, eles se viam mais próximo da felicidade.  
Eles sempre acharam que nunca tiveram aquilo, mas descobriram que o sentimento sempre esteve ali.  
  
Eles construíram uma família com seus amigos, e agora, depois das guerras, poderiam desfrutar da paz que eles mesmos criaram.  
  
Duo olhou para Heero, sua mão acariciando o rosto do soldado perfeito.  
  
"O que foi, Duo?" - Perguntou Heero, com um sorriso carinhoso em seus lábios.  
"Obrigado..." - Disse o americano.  
"huh"  
"Finalmente eu aprendi a voar... Agora eu posso voltar pra casa..."  
"Do que você está falando, baka?"  
"Eu quero estar pra sempre ao seu lado, Heero..."  
"Eu também..."  
  
Quando os dois entraram na casa. Seus amigos pilotos já esperavam lá dentro, sorrindo.  
Eles formariam uma família.  
Compensado aquela que eles perderam. Compensando a felicidade que havia sido roubada há anos atrás.  
  
Owari.  
  
Obs da autora:  
  
Sei lá... O que vocês acharam dessa fic? Acho que não ficou muito boa...Eu tinha mais idéias... Mas elas ficaram apenas na cabeça mesmo. Eu nem ia continuar com a idéia de fazer ela. Mas a Hika e a Yumi me apoiaram a continuar.  
Logo essa fic está inteiramente dedicada as fofinhas!  
  
Feliz aniversário para as duas! / 


End file.
